projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Ulala
'''Ulala' is from Space Channel 5. This intergalactic reporter is always on the scene with the latest news and groovy dance moves. Profile 10 years after being rescued from an abandoned space station by a Space Channel 5 reporter, Ulala makes her debut strutting her stuff on the same station. Suddenly, a group of aliens called the Morolians invade and begin making people dance. She busts a move and starts rescuing people while outdancing the aliens. After meeting with rival reporters Pudding and Jaguar, she eventually reaches the Morolian base inside the Asteroid Belt. Inside, "Morolian Monroe" steps up to challenge Ulala, but with help from Jaguar, they put the skid on his plans. It was later revealed that the Morolians were hypnotized as well, and busts up the TV Room controlling them. After escaping the base while rescuing the Morolians, she gets a call from Jaguar saying that he found the source of the brainwash signal: it's coming from Space Channel 5! She finds the mastermind, Chief Blank, and chases after him. She rescues her friends along the way, including Hoorg, the Morolian leader. After reaching the top, and some mean banter from the evil CEO, Blank sends out Evila to deal with the spunky reporter, but her moves were no match for the original. Just when they think they've won, a Giant Evila appears, sending Ulala aboard the Astrobeat Jr. with Pudding and Jaguar to start the intergalactic dance-off. After retaliating from a knockout, she gets sucked into the "Blank Dimension" and faces off against Blank himself. With support from the Morolians and her companions, the dimension shatters, Ulala is freed, and Blank is blasted off to deep space. She wraps up her report and dances off with friends and foes alike to the edge of the galaxy. Some time after the Morolian invasion, space is threatened by a group called the Rhythm Rogues and once again Ulala goes for a scoop. After facing off against foes both old and new, she eventually faces off against their leader, Purge, and foils his plot to use his "Ballistic Groove Gun" to make the whole galaxy dance horribly. Crosspedia Entry A reporter for the space broadcast station "Space Channel 5." Armed with swingin' dances and her journalistic soul, she aims to become the top reporter in the galaxy. While reporting from the scene of numerous incidents, including the invasion of the Morolians who forced Earthlings to dance, or the kidnapping of Earthlings by the group called the Rhythm Rogues, she also used her own dancing skills to resist and ultimately resolve each crisis. She has quite a unique vocabulary which she uses during her reports, perhaps contributing to her popularity. Her favorite food is space Peking duck. Other Appearances Ulala makes cameo appearances in other Sega games: Sonic Riders, Sega Superstar Tennis, Sonic and Sega All-Star Racing, Samba de Amigo, Sega Superstars ''and ''Hatsune Miku: Project Diva. Gameplay Ulala first appeared in Chapter 23: Ulala's Swingin' Report Show. Her Solo Attack is Tension Blaster, where she struts her stuff while sending out characters from other Sega games to attack: Opa-Opa from Fantasy Zone, Harrier from Space Harrier and Scooter from Alien Storm. After their attacks pass, she readies a Tension Blaster in each hand and fires two rounds at the target. In Project X Zone 2, Ulala first appeared in Chapter 8: Dance Battle!. Her Solo Attack is similar, having Opa-Opa from Fantasy Zone, Alex Kidd from Alex Kidd, and the main character from Altered Beast in wolfman form appearing to attack. After their attacks pass, Ulala first fires a round from her Tension Blasters and then releases a sound wave from her guitar that she used in her duel with Pudding in Space Channel 5 Part 2. Attack List Project X Zone Solo Attack Project X Zone 2 Solo Attack Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skill List Themes Her theme in the Japanese version of Project X Zone is "Mexican Flyer", a song originally made by British composer Ken Woodman, who passed away in 2000. Due to copyright issues with the original song, "Coco★Tapioca ~ The Huge Dancer" plays in the English version instead. In Project X Zone 2, "Mexican Flyer" is retained as her theme for the overseas release. Mexican Flyer -Space Channel 5- - Project X Zone Music Extended|Mexican Flyer (Space Channel 5) -Project X Zone- Coco☆Tapioka|Coco☆Tapioka Mexican Flyer|Mexican Flyer (Project x Zone 2) Quotes List of Quotes - Ulala List of Quotes - Ulala (PXZ2) Gallery spacechannelpt5se_med1.jpg|Ulala (Space Channel 5) ulala2.jpg|Ulala (Space Channel 5 Part 2) tumblr_mnzt8rdgQn1rxsp6io1_500.png|Ulala (Project X Zone Opening) PXZ_UlalaChunLi.jpg|This just in! Category:Sega Category:Space Channel 5 Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Solo Characters